slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-29438187-20171205162231/@comment-25066708-20171215145319
Dera65 napisał(-a): Up up up do Lorany No patrz, a ode mnie chcą dowód za każdym razem jak kupuję losa w totka XD Fajnie mają w tej Francji, przeprowadzamy się? XD Ok, ograniam, że niektórzy mają urodziny w drugiej połowie roku, ale to i tak podejrzane, że żadno z nich nie miało wciąż osiemnastki XD No bo jakby nie patrzeć zaraz jest zakończenie roku, więc siłą rzeczy wszyscy powinni być już pełnoletni XD Przytul się do swojej soulmate! XD ZDRADA MUSI BYĆ, POJAWIENIE SIĘ DRUGIEGO WSA JEST JAK NAJBARDZIEJ WYMAGANE!!! To się musi wydarzyć, P O PROSTU MUSI zobaczysz, że mamy rację XD Nie widzę żadnego sensu przedłużania gry jeśli nie mają w planach wprowadzenia nowych opcji do podrywu, w końcu gra jest o randkach, a jakby miało się skończyć na tym jednym jedynym to by SF skończył się na liceum, skoro Su już ma chłopaka. "Jak na razie te dramy to jak dla mnie takie... wstępne łaskotki XD" wiesz, jakby nie patrzeć to mi nieźle kopara opadła, jak wprowadzili temat edukacji seksualnej XDD Nie mam nic przeciwko oczywiście (a zwłaszcza jak sobie przypomnę, że Su miała mokry sen o Evanie ekhm... :}}}} szkoda, że tylko sen :c), ale patrząc na to, że wszyscy burzą się, że takie tematy nie powinny być poruszane, bo grają w to dzieci itd, to jestem pod wrażeniem, że Chino jednak zrobiła o tym odcinek. O mój Godzie, tak! Wiesz, że też o tym myślałam? XD Jedna Su w gronie przystojnych adeptów szkoły wojskowej.... Ok, to mogłoby źle się dla niej skończyć, ale nevermind Pakuj manatki i ruszamy w drogę! Komu w doge temu karabin i wojskowe buty =3 W sumie masz racją. Chino, ty trollu, co ty kombinujesz z tych ich wiekiem, co!!? Ona ma w tym jakiś cel.. TYLKO JAKI!!? 0_0 Tuli, tuli ♥ Tu wgl nie ma co dyskutować. Zdrada jest obiązkowa i tyle. A jak nie... to ja już sobie pogadam z Chino *pociera łapcie szatańsko się uśmeichając* XD Kochanieńka, chodzę do liceum i uwierz mi... sex, dragi, alkohol i przemoc to dla mnie chleb powszedni. Gdybyś w życiu usłyszała i zobaczyła to co ja to SyF tez byłby dla ciebie tylko niegroźnymi gilgotkami XD Co do tego burzenia się to uważam, że ludzie NAPRAWDĘ przesadzają. Jestem pewna, że dzieciaki w wieku do 12 lat na pewno nie dobiją do żadnego wysokiego odcinka, bo nie mają jednaj ważnej rzeczy, którą posaidają starsi (Tak, chodzi o CIERPLIWOŚĆ). Za to młodzież w wieku 13 lat itd. już na pewno orientuje się w TYCH sprawach. Beg u. Nawet moja 10-letnia siostra wie co to jest bo miała w szkole na WDŻcie XD Mam naprawde wielki szacun do Chino, ze mimo skarg robi to co chce. Lubię konkretne osoby, które kirują się swoimi pragnieniami, a nie widzimisię innych. Chino chciała dodać trochę erotyki do gry i dodała. CHWAŁA JEJ! Su i cała szkoła przystojniaków, którzy przez niezły kawał czasu nie widzieli na oczy dziewczyny? Ohohoho XD Gdyby Su się do nich dobrała to pojęcie "trójkącik" stało by się legendą (if u know what i mean) XD Su w błocie? Dlaczego gdy to przeczytałam wyobraziłam sobie małą świnkę w bajorku? XD